video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories
|catalogue number = VC1376 |rating = |running time = 50 minutes}}Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 21st August 1995. Episodes # You Can't Win - Holidaymakers to the Island like riding in Duke's special train 'The Picnic'. One evening though Duke feels unwell and has to be helped along by Stuart and Falcon. Stuart teases Duke about this, but Duke gets his own back on Stuart by playing a trick on him. # Steamroller - One day, when Sir Handel is showing off about his big wheels, Skarloey decides to trick him into a race with George the Steamroller. Sir Handel and George squabble as they race down the line, but who is the winner? # Passengers and Polish - Skarloey is enjoying being polished by Nancy the Guard's daughter but it makes Duncan very jealous. When 1 of Skarloey's coaches comes off the rails, Duncan sulkily goes to help but his disgraceful behavior/behaviour makes the passengers very angry indeed. # Rusty to the Rescue - In the Springtime, Rusty the Diesel engine loves working on the line in a special valley far away. The Manager of the line needs another engine to help. Rusty decides to help and with advice from Oliver, the little diesel sets off to the other railway where only brave diesels dare to go. # Thomas and Stepney - Stepney's wishes come true at last, when one day he is invited to visit all the other engines on the railway and he begins the long trip down the line. # Paint Pots and Queens - It is a proud day for all the engines on the Fat Controller's Railway as the Queen is coming to visit. Henry misses his chance at pulling the Queen's train when a pot of paint gets tipped over him, but Gordon and Thomas are there to help out. # Toad Stands By - Oliver is nervous of trucks ever since his accident with the turntable well. The trucks know this and tease Oliver all the time, but Toad and Oliver have a plan that will teach the trucks a lesson once and for all. # Fish - Henry is pulling the Flying Kipper and more vans are needed as a special load of fish has been ordered. Duck helps Henry get up Gordon’s Hill by pushing from behind, but gets more than he bargained for when a tail lamp falls off the train. # Special Attraction - Toby's excitement at being the "Special Attraction" in the big seaside parade soon turns to disappointment. Back at the yard, Percy is needed to sort out some trucks of rubble and a really disagreeable barge called Bulstrode. Later that evening, Percy and Toby decide that they're both ‘Special Attractions’ anyway. Credits Trivia * This is the last video to use the original The Video Collection logo. * Clips from this video have appeared in VCI Children's Carnival Titles Commercial of 1995-1996. * Clips from this video have appeared in VCI Children's Titles Commercial of 1996-1998. Goofs * In Passengers and Polish, the Narrator says "The derailed coach was in the middle of Skarloey's Train". * On the back/rear of the Video Cover, regarding the description of Rusty to the Rescue, it is stated that Rusty got advice from Oliver. In fact, his advice came from Douglas, which was about Oliver. Opening (Original 1995 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1995 by Sarah Greene * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of You Can't Win (1994) Closing (Original 1995 release) * End of Special Attraction (1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1995 (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery ThomasandStepneyandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|UK back cover and spine ThomasandStepneyandotherstoriesUKVHSCassette.jpg|UK tape YouCan'tWinUKtitlecard.png SteamRollertitlecard.png PassengersandPolishoriginaltitlecard.png RustytotheRescuetitlecard.png ThomasandStepneyoriginaltitlecard.png PaintPotsandQueensTitleCard.png ToadStandsByTitleCard.png Fishtitlecard.png SpecialAttractiontitlecard.png Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Thomas-_57.jpg|Cassette with VCI Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories (UK VHS 1995) Cassette.png Thomas-the-Tank-Engine-Friends-Thomas-_57.jpg Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:BBFC Uc Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 4 episodes (1995) Category:Clearwater Features Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch)